The Queen Of Beauty
by NaruSakuSasuLove
Summary: Sasuke is finally back after helping out in the war and fighting with naruto, but unfortunetly he has to spend 5 years in Konoha Prison When he finally gets back he has to face some difficult situations, seeing how sakura has gotten closer to Rookie 9 and especially Naruto and Sai, things aren't going the way he wants sakura isn't the same can he turn the table around before sakura
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction :- The Queen of Beauty

Summary :- Sasuke is finally back after helping out in the war and fighting with naruto, but unfortunetly he has to spend 5 years in Konoha Prison. When he finally gets back he has to face some difficult situations, seeing how sakura has gotten closer to Rookie 9 and especially Naruto and Sai, things aren't going the way he wants sakura isn't the same. can he turn the table around before sakura chooses her prince?

**Disclaimer :- I do not own Naruto, Masashi kishimoto does**

**Chapter :- 1 **

**" ****Likeable but annoying "**

**Part : 1 sakura **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"ne sakura-chan? didn't kakashi-sensei said he won't be late again?" the dumb blonde kept repeating that over and over again, I told him to stop whinning twice but he is so stubborn! he has nerves made of steel!**

**"Yeah naruto he did promise us" but how can i be posibly mad at the saviour of the world? who throwed his life on the line just to save the whole world?**

**"so why haven't he come yet?". Now thats my limit saviour of the world or whatever he is getting on my nerves!**

**" Naru" I was cutted out by a sudden 'poof' . It must be Kakashi-sensei!**

**" Yo! I was buyi- " kakashi-sensei was trying to explain why he was so late but was cutted off by me and naruto**

**"SAVE YOUR LIES!"**

**" No actually, I stopped by the flower shop to meet ino" Kakashi-sensei said in a confident voice. He handed me a banquet of flowers and I asked in curiousity.**

**" Are these for me? " I looked him in the eye**

**" Oh man! sakura-chan has yet another admirer! " Naruto yelled in anger he still havent gotten over his crush, he stomped his feet on the ground. I smelled the flower and said**

**" No, naruto i don't think so "**

**" These are for sasuke " Kakashi finally spoke.**

**" Naze-dayo? " Naruto said and spinned his head twice.**

**" AH! I totally forgot today is July 23 right?! " I yelled out loud at which Kakashi nodded and spoke**

**" Yes, Sakura today is the day when sasuke will be released from his prison and fortunetly its sasuke's birthday too " kakashi smiled at me hoping i would show some emotion but nothing came out i was simply stunned how can i ever forgot?**

**" What?! this can't be possible! I visited him yesterday, he didn't mentioned anything " Naruto yelled in suprise I simply looked down.**

**" Does this means Sasuke-kun still dont want to be with us? " someone spoke from behind and a shiver went through my spine how can i forgot to include him?!**

**" Sai man hey! " Naruto yelled as he punched him lightly on the back**

**" Sorry sai i totally forgot to tell you i really didnt mean that " I said in a low voice almost guilty but continued " I was working extra shifts in the hospital, lately I have a lot in my mind "**

**" Its okay, you guys always forget about me, as if im not even a part of Team 7 now" sai said in low voice i couldn't fully undertsand him so I kept quite.**

**" Anyways ! the point is we are all gonna get sasuke-kun out of the jail today! so what the hell are we waiting for?! " I yelled as if im really happy which I am**

**" YOOSHAY! " Naruto yelled punching his arms in the air**

**Part : 2 'sasuke'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Today is the day when i finally get to have some fresh air forever but mostly i want to see the look on sakura's face she will be happy beyond words and I bet she will hug me the second she see's me ' HAHAHAHA' sasuke laughed loudly in his dark cell when someone yelled his name**

**" Uchiha sasuke "**

**"hn"**

**" Its time for you to be free my friend "**

**" Thank you John " I made freind with john a few weeks ago he is a really nice man but sometimes i wonder if he will be put in a difficult position because of our friendship **

**I stood up immedietly and headed out...**

**xxxxxxxx**

**I walked into the visiting room hoping they spot me first but suddenly a wave of questions ran thru my head as i realized what am i gonna say to them.**

**I looked to right and then left only to spot a cheery head which is trust me not difficult to find. I stepped towards her slowly but what i saw made my blood boil on a critical level.**

**My eyebrows twitched at the action of the creepy guy sitting next to sakura he placed his hand on sakura's knowingly that i am watching AND was leaning closer to her ear probably to whisper**

**I coughed loud enough for sakura to hear through her ear phone sakura slowly looked up only to be met by my onyx eyes. She stood up and it all happened in a second she hugged me she lighly spoke into my ear**

**" Welcome home sasuke-kun " this almost made me fall down on my knees with happiness but that would be out of my character so i didnt even respond to the hug instead i whispered into her ear **

**" Thanks for the welcome "**

**she stepped back breaking one sided hug and said looking at sai who was scowling at sakura's action just a while ago**

**" Sai, you know sasuke-kun right aren't you gonna say something?"**

**Sai stood up from the visiting rooms chair and said almost fake smilling**

**" yes ofcourse welcome to konoha after all those years of betrayel "**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Part : 3 Sakura**

**'When i saw sasuke i couldn't control myself i just hugged him'**

**I asked sai to greet him welcome but instead he said something that made saske's blood boil**

**" Welcome to Konoha after all those years of betrayel"**

**" watch your tounge bas-"**

**I quickly spoke breaking off what sasuke was saying**

**" sasuke-kun you must be wondering where naruto and kakashi-sensei are right?"**

**"hn"**

**" They dropped by a bag of clothes for you a while ago when you were gone, they are now headed outside to buy you some food we are going to have dinner at my house today" I spoke being really happy**

**" you probably wanna wear something other than orange right? orange tots dont suit you " sai said in a mocking tone**

**" Nevermind him change into these sasuke-kun" I said as i shoved the shopping bag in his hands**

**xxxxxx**

**Sasuke was changing into clothes Naruto brought from his home even though i told him sasuke was a bit more mascular than him**

**Sasuke after a long period of time came out of the changing room and he looked so cute**

**He wore a black deep neck t shirt with half sleeves that clunged perfectly on hius mascular chest and he wore dark denim pants with a chain hainging down his side**

**I throwed him a white sleeveless jacket and he wore it immedietly the jacket added more coolness to his apearence it was hard to keep my eyes off of him**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review so that i can write the next chapter quickly :) Don't judge me and kindly tell me when should I post another chapter since I don't know much**

**Good Bye! And thnx for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Thnx for all the reviews i loved all of em even the bad ones and last time i forgot to mention ages

Sakura is 21

Sasuke is 23 and Naruto also

Idk about kakashi age 35 maybe?! PLZz take it easy on me again i mention this is my first FANFIC

**Fanfiction :- The Queen Of Beauty**

**Chapter # 2 **

**'**** My Runaway Love ****'**

**Replay :-**

**I throwed him a white jacket, it made him look more cool it was hard to keep my eyes off of him**

**Now:-**

**" Lets head to the grocery store first, I want to get some tomatoes " I said as I gestured them to go**

**Part 1 :- Sasuke**

**Sakura was walking ahead of us, after buying some tomatoes I can't believe how she forgot to wish me ****' Happy Birthday '**

**Now that I notice she looked really cute are these her civilian clothes?**

**She wore a red dotted tank ontop of which was a white blazer with cuffed sleeves, with dark denim pant that stopped right after her knee join. Her long silky hair were tide into a ponytail and did I fail to mention her dazzling perfume.**

**" Admiring her looks are you sasuke? " I stopped dead in my tracks as I heared him figure out exactly what i was thinking but I managed to speak**

**" I'm not like you, if you haven't noticed " He shot a smirk at me and said**

**" Oh c'mon she looks so pretty nowadays its really hard to keep your eyes off of her right? " Well i couldn't agree more but I kept quiet**

**" Look the man over there, he is a 30 year old shopkeeper but he is starring at her "**

**I felt a sudden urge to kill Sai and the old ugly guy he was talking about, I smiled at him and said **

**" Why don't you do something about him? if you can?" He glared at me and said**

**" Well my sakura wouldn't want me to hurt a citizen"**

**" Guys, what are you both talking about im so bored can i join the conversation? " She stopped and looked at us **

**" No sakura we weren't really talking about anything, if your bored I can give you some company " Sai spoke proudly and took her hand**

**I so wanna kill him right now!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**We finally reached dobe's house and he got angry at me for not telling him about me getting out of the jail today. But he got happy when I said i wanted to give him a suprise**

**I was in sakura's house for the first time in my life so i was just wandering here and there when Kakashi came up from behind telling me that we throw a party every Friday, sometimes at Hyuuga residence and somewhere else, he continued to tell me this was a Team 7 party thats why he didn't invited the other shinobi's. When he was done barking around i sat down on the chair while sakura was putting food on the table.**

**" Food is on the table guys ! help yourselves im not gonna serve anyone" Sakura spoke as he sat down on the chair beside me and Sai ( she was in the middle )**

**" Thanks a lot Sakura " He said closing the distance between them but she moved away and started eating her noodles, no one was speaking so I decided to say something**

**" Who made this delicious soup? " I said sipping the tomoto soup from the spoon. Sakura gigled and answered " Naruto "**

**" Teme you really like it? " He stood on his chair in excitement, and Sai started to speak " Naruto calm down, its not like he has feelings and emotions I chocked on my wine and without a second thought i grabbed his neck and throwed him on the wall breaking the team 7 photo frame.**

" **Teme control " Naruto yelled. I couldnt control my anger and yelled at Sakura**

" **She has been stating the same thing over and over again ! How the hell should i calm down when this bastard keeps mocking me! I already feel like crap so don't make me loose my head! " I grabbed my jacket and headed out**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Part :- 2 Naruto**

" You are such a pain! I have told you more than once to shut your stupid mouth but nooo! " Sakura kept yelling at Sai continuously when I put my hand on sakura's shoulder

" Its okay lets go look for teme " I gave her my best goofy smile and grabbed her hand I eyed Kakashi-sensei to do something about Sai.

"We looked every where is there any place where he could be?! " I let go of sakura's hand and caught up my breath, I looked at worried sakura who was constantly thinking something, A placed flashed in my mind and I yelled it out loud

" Sakura-chan I'll go look at Hokage tower, there's a chance he ran off to me Baa-chan"

" Then I'll go look around the park again, Naruto where else he could run off?"

" I don't know but im sure we will find him "I hugged her for a second and disappeared into thin air

I was jumping from roof to roof till I finally reached the Hokage Mansion... I knocked at baa-chan door when a lazy and weak voice came from the room " come in " I entered the room without thinking twice, when i got in I saw nothing suprising just Baa-chan sleeping drunk on her work table with a sake bottle in her hand but then a possibility knocked in my head " DID TEME KILLED YOU?!" I yelled out loud but when i did i realized how stupid I looked shizune was standing there dumbfounded

" What are you talking about?" She asked in a calm voice

" Nevermind that just tell me did Sasuke came here ?! " I said it loudly than I meant it to be she shook her head in a quick pace knowing im in a hurry and cant state out the matter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Part :- 3 Sakura**

**I was worried about sasuke-kun my heart was beating fast as i tried to look for him i was exausted and decided to catch up with my breath I spotted a stone bench under a cherry blossom tree It was about 1 km away from me i think i saw someone already sitting there at 12 pm who could it possibly be**

**I hurried to the bench I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw sasuke sitting there a frame photo of team 7 in his hands a tear dropped on the photo I stopped infront of him and gently spoke**

" **I'm really sorry" I opened my mouth to say something more but nothing came out so I decided to sit next to him hopping he will open up with me**

**I wasnt expecting him to say something so I took his hand in mine and squeeze it s bit**

" **I was scared you might to this to me " I opened my eyes shocked what was he talking about i could hear his sobbing voice but couldnt see his tears beacuse of the dark**

**I got the courage to speak but I didnt say a word instead i pat his head slightly even though i knew i was blushing madly**

" **Im sorry for what Sai did he also lost the one he loved" I managed to speak as sasuke looked up to me and gave me a smile i turned away to hide my blush i bet he saw this and similed widely at me**

" **Ne sasuke-kun lets get back Naruto is sick worried about you " I stood up not letting go of his hand and we walked around the streets of konoha searching for the dum worried blonde**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SO how was it plzz review and tell me what pairings you want kay?**


End file.
